Celos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era normal que las chicas tuvieran celos de alguna otra chica cuando se acercaban al chico que les interesaba. Pero con Aoi Zaizen era diferente, sentía celos por Homura Takeru quien no dejaba de acercarse a Fujiki Yusaku. ¿Cómo terminará?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Digamos que ya tenía esta historia con la llegada de Takeru a la escuela pero de alguna manera no sentía que su introducción con Aoi de podría dar. Eso pensaba hasta que vi el capítulo del miércoles pasado y como Aoi hasta había casi ignorado a Takeru, fue chistoso e inmediatamente me acordé de lo que ya había escrito.**_

 _ **Así que no tarde es terminar de editar y aquí está el resultado final, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **It's time to read!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Aoi Zaizen estaba celosa. Si, así como se escuchaba, estaba celosa de un chico en lugar de una chica, como normalmente se ve en estas típicas y divertidas aunque peligrosas situaciones. ¿Como empezó todo esto?

Empezó el día en el que Homura Takeru llegó en su vida. Había sido algo curioso que un nuevo chico llegará a la escuela, para su buena suerte este nuevo estudiante no estaba en su salón de clases, para su mala suerte este chico estaba en la clase del chico que había empezado a juntarse, con Yusaku Fujiki.

Ella había empezado a hablarle un poco más desde el día que fue agradecerle al carrito de salchichas por ayudarla en aquel día, ya no sólo eran buenos días en la entrada o un hasta mañana en la tarde después de clases. Ahora en las pocas reuniones del club de duelo que iba el chico, era normal sentarse en la misma mesa que él y hablar un poco sobre cartas, duelos.

Se dio cuenta que el chico era bastante analítico a la hora de los duelos simulacro que solían hacer y que podía llegarse a aburrirse con facilidad, motivo por el cuál sólo de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos.

También en cada descanso era normal encontrar al chico sólo sentado en una mesa pero conforme se acercaba más Aoi, ahora se sentaba a comer a su lado. Había veces en las que no compartían palabra alguna, había veces en las que compartían algunas opiniones sobre sus clases o lo que observaban.

Se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que hacía el chico, cosas que ya no serían exclusivamente para ella.

 **-¡Yusaku!** -Incluso cuando caminaban juntos a la entrada de la escuela era normal ver a ese chico de lentes correr y abrazarlo por el cuello como un buen amigo.

 **-Takeru, buenos días** -Habló con formalidad Yusaku.

 **-¡Buenos días Yusaku! Sabes en la noche empecé a leer algo sobre...** -Y así, Aoi perdía la atención de su acompañante.

 **.o.**

 **-Yo opino que estas celosa** -Emma fue lo que le respondió.

Y es que la chica se había reunido con ella por una petición de su hermano mayor. Ante el humor casi por los suelos, la mujer hacker decidió preguntar como una buena adulta responsable.

 **-¡Claro que no!** -Grito aún cuando sus mejillas estaban lo suficiente rojas. **\- Es sólo un amigo**

 **-Yo digo que si** -Emma se burló. **\- ¡Oh vamos! No puedes negar que el chico te llama la atención, no lo conozco pero puedo decir que empezaste a buscarlo con la mirada**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Sólo escucha a tu corazón** -Emma le puso una mano en su hombro. **\- El chico no tiene muchos amigos con lo que me has dicho, confía en él, encontrará alguna forma para que ambos se lleven bien**

Aoi no dijo nada más. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar aquella conversación, su hermano había llegado.

 **.o.**

Yusaku comía en aquella banca, el descanso había llegado y el había sido el primero en irse a comer. Mientras mordia su comida vio a lo lejos como Aoi llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, vio a la chica con una caja grande de bento, sólo que se podía notar que estaba nerviosa al verla jugar con sus dedos. Un silencio se formo en ellos hasta que llegó Takeru con una sonrisa y dos pequeñas cajas de comida.

 **-¡Lamento la tardanza! Había olvidado un trabajo para la profesora de Ciencias**

Yusaku suspiro y sólo volvió a morder su comida. Takeru no dejaba de hablar mientras abría las dos pequeñas cajas que había llevado. El delicioso aroma llegó a Yusaku y este no pudo evitar robarle un poco de comida.

Aoi suspiro. Abrió la gran caja de bento que descansaba en su regazo y sólo les enseñó aquel delicioso almuerzo.

 **-También pueden tomar del mío** -Habló sonrojada.

 **-¡Gracias Aoi-san!** -Grito con entusiasmo Takeru antes de tomar un rollo de huevo.

 **-Gracias por la comida** -Hizo una reverencia Yusaku antes de hacer lo mismo que Takeru.

Ambos chicos quedaron impresionados del sabor y empezaron a comer, al igual que Takeru, Aoi empezó a tomar del bento del chico y darle alguna que otro tip para preparar algo mejor. Yusaku inicio una conversación con ambos y así tanto Takeru como Aoi empezaron a opinar. Había unos cuantos regaños y discusiones pero Yusaku había actuado como el intermediario.

Aoi por primera vez escucho a Yusaku soltar una risita. De Takeru por primera vez veía se le notaba serio con cada broma que podía hacer Yusaku. En ese momento fue cuando comprendió en las palabras de la hacker, de alguna manera, Yusaku había encontrado la mejor manera para iniciar una conversación y al final en cuenta no tenía porque sentir celos del chico.

Después de clases Aoi y Yusaku se encontraron a la salida, era algo curioso que el molesto Takeru no estaba a su lado.

 **-¿Y Homura?** -Preguntó curiosa.

 **-Se le olvidó algo al salón** -Respondió alzando los hombros. **\- No tarda en llegar** -Miro a la chica a su lado. **\- Gracias por el almuerzo de la mañana, estuvo delicioso**

Aoi soltó una risita al ver como este había desviado su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-No es nada** -Le sonrió. **\- ¿Mañana te gustaría comer algo? Puedo prepararlo**

Yusaku le miro. Una sonrisa amable era la que mostraba en el rostro.

 **-Con lo que prepares esta bien** -Volvio hablar, rasco su mejilla y le sonrió. **\- Aunque debo admitir que los rollos de huevo me gustaron más**

 **-Entonces mañana preparare algo más con rollos de huevo**

Aoi soltó una risita. Yusaku quien la había visto de igual manera sonrió.

 **-Me preocupaba de que no te llevarás bien con Takeru** -Confesó Yusaku. **\- Pero me alegra que ambos puedan llevarse bien, no quisiera perder a una amiga**

 **-Será difícil pero lo intentaré**

Ambos jóvenes rieron al estar de acuerdo con ese último comentario. Cuando escucharon los gritos de Takeru a sus espaldas lo voltearon a ver, llegó rápido a su lado para seguir con la conversación pendiente del almuerzo. Sin duda Aoi ahora no sólo tenía como amigo al chico que empezaba llamarle la atención, si no que había conseguido a un amigo más.

Al parecer sólo habían sido celos lo que sentía. Ahora sólo era amistad.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Creo que me gustara escribir sobre este trío, se podrán ver varias situaciones que realmente espero que les guste.**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**_

 _ **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**_

 _ **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 21 de Julio de 2018**_


End file.
